Currently, plant bulbs are sold in bulk, generally without packaging. The customer typically selects bulbs of the desired variety and flower colour from different bins or baskets at the nursery or other retail outlet. Often, the selected bulbs are transferred from one parcel to another prior to planting. When the bulbs are planted the customer may have lost track of the variety or flower colour of each individual bulb, unless he has laboriously labelled each selection. The present invention provides a packaging which eliminates the need for manual labelling, and which allows bulbs to be readily identified even after planting.
In most cases it is advisable to plant bulbs at a preferred depth in order to achieve optimal plant growth. The preferred depth varies, depending on the bulb variety. Currently, it is necessary for the gardener to painstakingly measure the depth of the planting hole for each variety of bulb. The present invention also overcomes this problem by providing a predetermined marking on the planting apparatus so that each bulb can easily be planted at its preferred depth.
The prior art discloses a variety of bulb planting devices and methods. Typically, such devices are adapted to facilitate recovery of the bulbs after the growing season is over. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,012 granted to A. Stubbmann on Dec. 10, 1968 discloses a bulb planting and recovery device comprising an elongated bag having a closed end and an open mouth. The Stubbmann bag is formed from limp, open netting which is inert in soil.
The present invention, by contrast, is not adapted primarily for recovery of plant bulbs and thus the bag portion may be made of biodegradable rather than inert material. Further, it is not necessary for the bag of the present invention to have an open mouth to allow for recovery of the bulb enclosed therein. The bag of the present invention is also smaller and hence cheaper to manufacture than the Stubbmann device; this is achieved by providing a filament attached to the bag to flag the above-ground location and identity of the plant bulb rather than by placing a label on the bag itself.
Other prior art gardening devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,192 granted to C. H. Mann on Feb. 5, 1946; and, U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,323 granted to H. D. Pratt on July 19, 1960, are also primarily directed to devices for locating and removing plant bulbs after the growing season. Accordingly, such devices are not composed of biodegradable material. Such devices are also overly elaborate and expensive to mass produce and market.
Accordingly, the need has arisen for a planting apparatus for planting bulbs at a preferred depth which can be simply and economically manufactured and marketed.